The Time Has Come
by flotternz
Summary: A few poorly chosen words can cause so much harm - N/S. My response to the CSI100 Martina McBride challenge
1. It's My Time

It's My Time  
  
By Saz  
  
Pairing: Nick/Sara  
  
~*~  
  
I hate watching Sara stare at Grissom like a lovelorn teenager. She's doing it now, staring out the Break Room window, watching him meandering down the corridor with Catherine.  
  
She's completely oblivious to my affections.  
  
"You know he'll never see you the same way as her, don't you?"  
  
I've spoken before I can stop myself, my frustration at her naiveté getting the better of me. I'm standing right in front of her, yet she doesn't really see me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grissom," I can't stop now. She needs to see the truth. She needs to see *me*.  
  
"He wants her, not you."  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	2. True Blue Fool

True Blue Fool  
  
By Saz  
  
Pairing: Nick/Sara  
  
Sequel to It's My Time  
  
~*~  
  
Nick's cold words are like a slap to the face. All I can do is stare at him in disbelief, as his words ring in my ears. "He wants her, not you."  
  
I know it's true, I always have. I just never wanted to accept it. His words cut me deeply.  
  
I'm lost for words; I search his face for any sign of the scorn that fills his voice. All I find is anger and frustration.  
  
What the hell does he have to be frustrated about?  
  
Tears pricking at my eyes, I stand and stalk out of the Break Room.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	3. Swingin' Doors

Swingin' Doors  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to True Blue Fool  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice going Romeo," Warrick's voice breaks the silence that follows Sara's departure.  
  
I'd forgotten he was there.  
  
"Shut up, Warrick," I snap, my eyes following Sara's retreating back.  
  
"You didn't have to be so hard on her."  
  
Don't I bloody know it.  
  
I turn to face the other man, my friend, and try to defend myself. "She needed a dose of reality."  
  
"A dose, yeah, she didn't need it collapsed on top of her."  
  
He's right, of course. I was out of line and I hurt her.  
  
Disgusted with myself, I leave the Break Room intent on going after her.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	4. Whatever You Say

Whatever You Say  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Swingin' Doors  
  
~*~  
  
I watch as Nick takes off in the direction that Sara had gone, trying to work out what the hell I'd just witnessed.  
  
Nick had been harsh, almost cruel to Sara. I whole-heartedly agree that she'd needed to come into the real world, but Nick's approach was wrong. He isn't the sort of person to be unnecessarily cruel to anyone. Hell, he's one of the nicest people I know.  
  
Then I make the connection, remembering the frustration on his face and the cold anger lacing his voice. The guilt and worry on his face as she left.  
  
He loves her.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	5. A Broken Wing

A Broken Wing  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Whatever You Say  
  
~*~  
  
My only instinct as I stalk through the corridors is getting away.  
  
I make it to my car as the tears begin to flow, any hope that I've ever felt has been crushed. I feel deflated.  
  
I unlock the car and slide in, finally letting the tears flow.  
  
Why did he say those things? Did he intentionally try and hurt me?  
  
I watch as Nick steps outside. Desperate not to show him that his words affected me, I turn on the ignition and speed out of the lot.  
  
I just drive, desperate to get as far away as I can.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	6. That Wasn't Me

That Wasn't Me  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Broken Wings  
  
~*~  
  
All I can do is stand there and watch as Sara starts her car and pulls out of the car park.  
  
I fucked up, completely and utterly, and managed to alienate the one person I sought to gain the affections of.  
  
How the hell am I going to mend this?  
  
Cursing quietly under my breath I move back into the building, wishing I could go after her, but knowing I can't.  
  
I know she won't be back tonight. I know she won't want to face me, and I can't say I blame her. I can barely bare to face myself.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	7. Where I Used To Have A Heart

Where I Used To Have A Heart  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to That Wasn't Me  
  
~*~  
  
There's an empty void where my heart used to be, a void full of confusion and sadness, overwhelming me to the point of exhaustion.  
  
I pull my car over to the shoulder, cutting the engine. I'm in the desert. How far I've travelled I don't know, nor do I care.  
  
I close my eyes, willing the numbness to go away, wanting to gather some perspective on the events of the night.  
  
Exhaustion makes rational thought near impossible, but as I drift off to sleep in the cold of the desert night I find the answers to questions occupying my mind.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	8. From The Ashes

From The Ashes  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Where I Used To Have A Heart  
  
~*~  
  
The night crawls by with agonizing slowness. Each moment that passes increases my guilt infinitesimally and by the end of the shift I feel rotten.  
  
I hope she's okay.  
  
I don't think I could live with myself if she went and did something rash. She's a rational person, she wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
Except leave, and I don't want that to happen.  
  
I know what I have to do. I have to find her, apologize and explain why I acted the way I did.  
  
I have to tell her the truth.  
  
I leave work, and drive instinctively to her house.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	9. Still Holding On

Still Holding On  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to From The Ashes  
  
~*~  
  
It's close to six when I get home, mentally and physically exhausted. As I walk up the path to the front door, someone moves on my front porch. I freeze until he steps out of the shadow and moves slowly towards me.  
  
To say I'm surprised by the visit is an understatement. How long has he been waiting there?  
  
A couple of hours ago I'd have screamed at him, I would have told him how much he'd hurt me, but not now.  
  
He was right.  
  
He stops in front of me. Remorse fills his face. "I owe you an apology."  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	10. Strangers

Strangers  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Still Holding On  
  
~*~  
  
Sara's face is impassive and I begin to wonder if I've overstepped the bounds. I shove my hands into my pockets, waiting for her to reply, waiting for her to tell me to go away.  
  
But she doesn't, instead she stands there studying me.  
  
I shuffle my feet nervously. "I owe you an explanation too."  
  
"No," she responds, voice quiet, "You don't."  
  
I feel my brow furrow. Is this her way of coping, by pretending it never happened?  
  
"Yes, I do. I was out of line, Sara. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She sighs softly. "Let's talk inside, Nick."  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	11. Keeping My Distance

Keeping My Distance  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Strangers  
  
~*~  
  
I don't look at him as I move past him and enter the house, but I can feel him close behind me, following. I'm not angry at him any longer, but feel a strong urge to make him suffer a little.  
  
"You're angry with me," he says quietly as I walk into the living room.  
  
"I'm not angry," I reply, sitting on the sofa and looking at him.  
  
He looks like crap.  
  
"You must be. I was a total asshole!" His face looks pained.  
  
I smile. "Nick, I'm not angry. You *were* right about Grissom. You helped me see it"  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	12. Beyond The Blue

Beyond The Blue  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Keeping My Distance  
  
~*~  
  
To say I'm surprised by Sara's calm composure would be an understatement. I'd never expected I'd get to talk to her, let alone be invited inside.  
  
And now to have her admit that I was right, I can almost feel my jaw hit the ground.  
  
"What are you saying?" I ask, my confusion obvious.  
  
She blushes and slides forward on her seat. "I'm saying that I was deluding myself all along about him, I always knew and didn't want to accept it. And I'm saying thanks, Nick."  
  
Her hand slides into mine, pulling me to the sofa next to her.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	13. Walk That Line

Walk That Line  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Beyond The Blue  
  
~*~  
  
Nick looks confused as he sits next to me. I'm being a little cryptic, I guess, but I don't quite know where to go from here.  
  
I guess the only way is forward. "I've had a lot of time to think about things Nick."  
  
His brown eyes search mine. "I have too, Sara," he admits.  
  
"Are you attracted to me?" I ask bluntly.  
  
His eyes widen and he pulls away slightly, caught off guard. "Am I attracted to you?" he repeats, sounding stunned.  
  
He looks cute, his brow furrowed and completely lost for words . or so I think.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	14. Wrong Again

Wrong Again  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Walk That Line  
  
~*~  
  
I can see Sara wasn't expecting me to reply to her forthright question, nor was she expecting the answer that she received.  
  
"But, I'd say I'm *more* than just *attracted* to you," I respond earnestly, glad to be regaining some of my composure.  
  
I'm relieved to see surprise register on Sara's face. She threw me a curve ball and I hit it right back at her. "More than . as in?"  
  
I grin at her. "More than a little and as in a lot. This is more than one of my passing fancies. I want to be with you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	15. The Time Has Come

The Time Has Come  
  
By Saz  
  
Sequel to Wrong Again  
  
~*~  
  
I watch his face crumble at my ambiguous response. I watch as he stands and moves a couple of paces away from me.  
  
I smile with the awareness that my suspicions are confirmed, and touched that he seems to care so much.  
  
His back is to me, his posture stiff with a disappointment that weighs so heavily on him and I realize that I feel terrible for being the cause of his disappointment.  
  
I know now is the time, our time. He helped me see the truth. He helped me see *him*.  
  
I'm no longer alone.  
  
"I love you Nick"  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


End file.
